Here we go!
by jodiexluvsxanime
Summary: My wonderfully vicious flock! We're together forever and nothings gonna change that! We will go through thick and thin to help each other out, and that's a fact. Anyone wanna chalenge that?
1. Chapter 1

I lay in the bed, to lazy to get up, twitching my ear every now and then.

Well, it's not techniqually a bed.

I really just set up a hammock in front of the window, then put some drapes to cover me while I sleep.

Pretty dang awesome if you think about it.

At the time, I had the window curtains closed tightly.

I share a room with Icy and Nox, my partners in crime.

I'm betting they're still in bed too, so don't get at me.

I turn on my side and crack the curtains, letting my wings get a little sunlight.

Hmm, you heard me right, wings.

I'm not your average everyday girl; well, no one in this house is.

We each have our own special thing.

My wings were a dark grey, about 20 feet long.

Icy's wings were black with white speckles.

Nox's wings were a golden brown.

You may wonder how exactly we got these wings, well, that's a story for another time.

But now, it's just me and my flock of 6 other girls.

Yeah, we all have wings. I'll tell you what they look like when the time comes.

I'm co-leader of this flock, and lemme tell you, it's _hard work._

Especially when your only 13 years old.

Oh great, Nightmare's coming this way.

How do I know that? I've got great smell and hearing.

Hence the name-

"WEREWOLFE! GET UP! NOX YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! YOU TOO ICY! GET UP GET UP GET UP!" Nightmare yells, bursting into the room.

"That girl has some strong lungs..." Icy mutters.

"GET UP!"

"Ok ok! I'm up!" I hear Icy roll over and leave the room sluggishly.

"You to Wolfe! You need to get off your lazy butt!" Nightmare shakes me.

"I'm not on my butt, I'm on my _side._" I correct.

"Up!" She tips me out my hammock.

"OMG OW!" I sit on the ground.

She laughs and helps me up.

I whap her upside the head with my wing.

"Hey!"

"Payback for _knocking me out the hammock_,"

"Oh yeah!" She leaves the room.

"Someone's been drinking coffee." I joke, following her.

Nightmare has black wings that blend in with the Night sky- hence the name, NIGHTmare.

"Shadow! Nightmare pushed me out the bed!" I joke.

"Bad NIght!" Shadow plays along.

Shadow has black-purple wings, that I keep telling her are pretty, but she dosen't believe me.

I might as well introduce the rest of the flock.

Dark has white wings with black streaks, she's a quiet type.

Babe has tawny brown wings and often questions my authority in a funny way.

"Great, our leaders our fighting again!" Babe laughs. "Maybe they'll throw rasberries at each other again!"

"That would be pretty damn awesome," I comment.

"Yeah, and you'll be the one to clean 'em up," Night teases.

"NOOOOO!"

"Speaking of rasberries," Shadow searches the cabnets(she's the cook). "We're all outta food."

"NNOOOOOOOO!" Me and Nightmare chime.

"Why're you screaming? Let's just go get some more." Dark chuckles.

"Oh yeah." I laugh. "I knew that!"

I notice Shadow cringe slightly.

"You ok, Shadow-chan?" I turn to her.

"Nah, I'm fine Wolfe-_sama."_

"Noooo! That's my thing!" I whine.

ONly earning more laughs from out giddy little flock.

I hope it never ends, I love seeing them so happy...

There's a loud banging on the door, and we all freeze.

The banging gets more impatient.

Nightmare dashes onto the roof, using the built in step ladder.

The flock dives under tables and behind couches to avoid seeing eyes, waiting for Nightmare to report back.

I crawl under the window sill to listen.

"There's a locked hosue in the middle of nowhere," A male voice grumbles. "There has to be someone here, I smell bacon."

Done in by great cooking!

"It's a news reporter!" Nightmare hisses. "What do we do?"

"Put some robes on and tell them "mom's" not home?" Icy jokes.

"Sure, why not?" I pull on my purple robe and open the front door mid-pound.

Then I'm attacked by questions.

"We've had sightings of giant birds near this area, are you worried?" The guy says,

"Uh, no."

"There have been rumors of flying kids! What are your thoughts."

"I think that's the most insane thing _ever_."

"Why-"

"Good bye." I slam the door and lock it tight.

"How rude, Wolfe," Icy chuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

"GO AWAY!' I scream out the window.

"It's no use, Wolfe." Nightmare sighs. "They're not gonna leave."

"Well, if they don't leave, we can't get more food!"

"Yeah, they're in the way of the path to town," Icy points out. "Flying's no good, and walking would take ages."

"Well, Wolfe could always do her thing," Dark offers. "We've got the tools."

"Aw man, do I have to?" I pout.

"If you wanna eat, yes." Shadow points out.

"Fine, I'll do it THIS ONE TIME." I head out the back door with my hunting items.

I creep through the forest, letting out the wolf in me.

Nothing breaking my focus on the fresh rabbit tracks headed into the brush.

_**Nightmare's P.O.V **_

We lay strewn about the furniture, bored out of our insane minds.

I bet Wolfe never explained how we got our wings, huh?

Lazy...

Anyways, we got our wings the old fashioned way!

By using spells. =w=

Yeah, it's hard to explain and understand, so let's just continue.

We've been in this "house" for 6 months!

We've been in fights-to-the-death, hostage-situations, and even bombing.

But hey, girls gotta do what girls gotta do.

More on what we fight later.

The pounding on the door increases, but we continue ignoring.

There's a scary silence, then a bunch of yelling and screaming.

"Haha, they must've messed up Wolfe's hunt." Nox chuckles.

"Hell yeah they did!" Werewolfe snaps, bursting in through the front door.

"Look! They have wings!" Some reporter lady announces.

"Uh-huh, what's new?" Wolfe throws her hunting gear to the side.

"Well, I guess the jig is up!" Nox stretches her wings out. "Welcome!"

The reporters stare in shock, taking in all this.

**_Werewolfe's P.O.V _**

And now, we're on a live talk show, not yet being aired on TV.

"HEYZ PEOPLEZ!" Icy yells. "Winged-freaks are in the house!"

"I'd prefer the term Avian-american." I joke.

"I'd prefer the term bird-kid!" Nightmare announces.

Shadow quickly scans the room. "I'd prefer, kick butt freaks with wings!"

Nox cheers.

"Well then, aren't you a joyful bunch," The lady, I think Carly, says. "Why don't you introduce yourself,"

Nox stands up, "I'm N-" I quickly elbow her ribs and give her a look.

"I'm... Noleena!" Nox announces. "Got any food?"

"Why yes, we do." Carly snaps her fingers. "A large buffet,"

I hold back a cheer and dig in.

"I'm Shira," Shadow waves.

"I'm Dawn." Dark noms on a mini hot dog.

"I'm Crystal!" Icy waves. "And I luuuv yaoi!"

"I'm Skipper!" I teases. "And I luv yaoi more than you so HA!"

"Yeah right!"

"I'm sorry to interupt this fight, but I'm Nola." Night interupts.

"And I'm all out of food," I huff.

Carly stares at us unsurely, "I think you should take a seat."

"I dun wanna! I did not get woken up very rudely this morning to sit down!" I rant. "I'm gonna be up until I can't move another inch!"

Carly sighs, "Maybe a bit to lively..."

_**Shadow's P.O.V **_

I massage my temples as Alicia and Damian argue.

Confused? You should be.

Those two are voices in my head.

Ugh. It's very much annoying.

I drown them out long enough to hear a click of a gun cocking.

It didn't seem like anyone else notice it.

"So, how long have you had wings?" Carly asks.

"About 6 months!" Nox explains. "We could fly for 5 of those months!"

"Oh? You can fly?"

"Yeah!" Werewolfe says with a mouthful of food. "And-"

A gun shot rings through the air, and the flock drops down to the ground.

I find the shooter taking off down the hall.

I chase after, Wolfe close behind.

"Hey you! Get back here and face us like a man!" She shouts.

"Wolfe! Slow down!" Night calls out.

"Food and running do not mix..." Nox mutters.

Carly stares down the hallway surprised, her mouth a big O.

There was an up-roar in the crowd, panicking.

"Gotcha!" Wolfe yells out.

And then...

* * *

**_Werewolfe's P.O.V _**

We sit around the waiting room, examining our various cuts and bruises.

"That sucked," Nox comments.

"Suck is an understatement!" Icy huffs.

"Ooh! I can't wait to see these mirical kids!" A female voice says, her heels clacking down the hallway near us.

I hold up two fingers to the flock, telling them someone was coming.

A blonde chick with reaalllly high high-heels flounces in.

She stares in shock at our beat up state.

Well when your 6 feet from a bomb when it goes off, your gonna get banged up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech"  
_Thoughts  
_**_Telepathic_ _thoughts_**

The lady with the heels(Daisy?) leads us to a room with a confrence table and a buffet.

"Ah yes," Icy stares at the food. "They know how to feed some bird kids!"

"I CALL DIBS ON THE FOUNTAIN!" Nightmare charges forward, sheilding the chocolate fountain from us.

"That's stingy!" I shove her out the way, but she retaliates and shoves me away back.

"DON'T TOUCH THE FOUNTAIN!"

"I'LL TOUCH THE FOUNTAIN ALL I LIKE!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE CHOCOLATE!"

I stick my finger in the chocolate fountain, pull it out, and lick it.

I stick out my tounge and make a face at the weird food people seem to love.

"I am incredible!" Shadow announces. "And none of you can say different!"

"I... say different." I raise my hand.

"I SAID NOT TO SAY DIFFERENT!" Shadow throws a folding chair at me.

I fake scream and run and hide.

"You guys are the weirdest set of kids I've ever seen." Daisy sighs, shaking her head.

"We also have wings." Icy slowly spreads out her tawny wings.

"Show off!" I pout. "Mine look hotter!" I snap out my wings, knocking over the fish tank in the process.

"Smoooth." Night jokes.

"STFU."

"...Stifu?"

"Yes, stifu."

"..."

"Woot! I created an awkward silence!"

Daisy has us sit down and settle down and put our wings away.

"Can I have my own action figure? Screw dolls." I tap my finger together, thinking.

"Evil child." Nox throws a fish tank pebble at me.

"Damn right."

"Let the girl talk," Shadow laughs softly. "And since we're talking merchandise, I want my own action figure too!"

"Can they say words?" Night joins the conversation. "Like, something we always say?"

"Well... We could work on it." Daisy nods with a smile.

"Oh! Mine will have phrases!" I cheer.

"Which would be?" Dark stares at me, surprised I was actually into the fame thing I'm usually not.

"...I dunno."

Dark smacks her forehead with her hand, "Your an insult to dolls everywhere."

"ACTION FIGURES!"

* * *

Daisy took us to the mall so we could get a feel of how "normal" kids acted.

"But I don't wanna be normal." Shadow crosses her arms.

Daisy laughs, thinking it's a joke, "Whatever you say, Shira."

I look the vending machine up and down, curiously.

Diasy puts in a dollar and I randomly press a button, then walk away eating a Rice Krispy Treat.

She gives me a funny look as I freeze and scan the room.

"Look! Subways!" Nightmare points out. "Let's eat dinner there tonight, ok?"

"You and your Subways." Shadow mutters.

"You know, you guys could have more fancy foods?" Daisy offers.

The flock takes this into consideration.

"Naah, Subways is good." Shadow finally says, getting murmurs of agreement.

"Do we even have Subway money anymore?" I sigh, turning to Night to do the math.

"We have enough for... 3 foot longs." Nightmare counts on her fingers.

"You guys do know that your getting paid, right?" Daisy interrupts. "Every hosting, or everytime your a guest, your paid."

Awesomeness.

We take a seat at a table in the food court and eat some McDonalds.

I was bored so I stood up on a table and waved at a security gaurd, "I NEED ASSTIANCE."

The security stares at me for a few minutes, then zooms away.

"Ohh! Rejection!" Icy teases.

"Shut up." I pout.

"You know it's true! You scare them guys away!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"You scare them off more than me with.. with... your _tallness_!" I plop back down in my chair.

**Nightmare's P.O.V**

I bite into my burger when Wofle suddenly bristle's and looks around worriedly.

I'll have to ask her about that later.

She looks around one more time and stares at something with wide eyes.

"Oh... Oh my god..." She gets up and practically floats in front of a display window.

"Your such a junkie." Shadow gets up and drags her back.

"Am not."

"What's so serious you have to go zombie for?" I joke.

"That epic ass music player!" She stabs her fingers at the display window. "I MUST HAVE IT!"

"Hmm... Hear you sing off-key at the randomest memnts, or get you something to sing with..." I tap my finger in thought.

"I'll be right back, no one do anything bad ok?" Daisy wags her finger as she walks off somewhere.

...

Nox rolls her eyes, "Grown ups."

"I know right?" Icy giggles.

I look around surprised, "Where'd Wolfe go?"

"I'm placing my bets on the fact that she went into the electronics store." Dark sighs.

"Well pay up Dark, because she's getting one of those sensory deprivation massages." Shadow laughs.

"Really? I want one!" I jump out my chair, knocking it backwards, and run into the store with Wolfe.

She looks over the device to see which buttons she wants.

"Hmm... I'll put it on... 5 minutes for now." She mutters.

"Wolfe, set mine up for me!" I stop her before she closes the thing.

"Laaazy." She groans playfully, but sets it up anyways. "Enjoy! Mwa mwa!"

"Don't act French. You suck at it." I tease before closing the lid.

...

This felt GREAT!

Well, I think it did. I can't feel to much right now.

**_How long did you put this on? _**I send a thought out to Wolfe.

**_AHH! Get out my mind damnit!_**

**_Answer my damn question!_**

**_...5 minutes, god... Warn me next time you invade my mind._**

**_How? I'm in a sensory deprivation tank._**

**_Ugh, I feel weird just thinking a conversation._**

**_And what were you so freaked out by earlier?_**

**_Hm? Nothing..._**

**_Wolfe!_**

**_STOP YELLING IN MY MIND! Your gonna give me a headache!_**

**_Fine fine, I'll leave your head._**

I close my eyes and get comfortable.

* * *

I push the lid open, feeling slightly numb.

Wolfe was in the same shape, but she was rubbing her head and cringing.

"Wolfe, what's up?" I ask.

"Ugh... Never getting that relaxed _ever again_! It puts me to deep in thought." She shudders, heading back to the food court.

"What were you thinking about?"

"A second Shadow."

"Huh?" I turn to face her so I could question her more on it, but Daisy interupts.

"Where were you two!" Daisy exclaims.

**_This conversation isn't over._ **I warn.

"We were getting these sensory deprivation massages!" Wolfe smirks.

"Your _thirteen_, what do you need such deep massages for?"

"Being a leader is hard work! And MAN! You wouldn't believe how many times I've landed on my you-know-whats! It HURTS!"

Shadow laughs at Wolfe's overly long explanation.

Daisy sighs in defeat, "A leader?"

"Yeah, me and "Skipper" are the leaders!" I sling my arm around Wolfe's shoulders.

* * *

We walk out the mall and head back home in the limo.

Wolfe sticks her head out the window in the roof and oogles.

"Skipper, put your head back in the car!" Daisy scolds.

"Now way! This city is AWESOME!" Wolfe protests. "But I'd prefer a birds-eye view, I can barely see anything."

"We should go for a fly when we get home." I smirk.

"Oh! Can we stop somewhere with computers?"

"Sure," Daisy shrugs. "But that's all today."

Icy whispers something to Nox and points at Wolfe's pocket.

Nox stares for a few minutes, before smacking her forehead, "We so shoudl've seen this coming."

Daisy didn't hear, so Wolfe's off the hook.

We stay at the computer place for a few hours as Wolfe tries out a few, and I think she downloaded a few things when people weren't listening.

"Night, c'mere." Wolfe calls me over.

"Yes, Ms. Criminal?" I tease.

"Whatever are you talking about?" SHe smirks, closing the laptop.

"Don't act lik eyou don't know,"

"Shh!"

"..."

"Wow. You actually listened..." Wolfe pushes her hair out her face.

"SO, what did you need?" I change the subject.

"Take this." She glances at the camera, before shoving a laptop under my sweater.

"Shiit! That's hot!" I cry out.

"Thank you!"

"Not you!"

"You know I'm hot!"

"Psh, I'm hotter than you."

"Suure."

"I am! My boobs are bigger and better than yours!" I protest.

"Your boobs are saggy!" Wolfe protests back.

"Are not!"

"Well my butt is bigger and better!"

"NO it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No its not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No its not!"

"Girls! Time to go!" Daisy interrupts our fight.

"Ok, Daisy!" Wolfe skips over, clutching her pocket.

**_So Wolfe, why so grabby?_**

_**We're not staying for long. Add Shadow to the convo.**_

_**What is this? IM-ing?**_

_**Just shut up and do it.**_

_**Hi. **_Shadow joins the conversation.

_**Shadow! She called me shut up!**_

_**No I didn't!**_

_**Yes you did! T^T**_

_**No uh D=**_

_**Meany!**_

_**Get out my mind!**_

_**MAKE ME!**_

_**Um, guys? Did you call me in here for a reason?**_

_**Yes Shadow, we did. Cause there's another you.**_

_**Huh?**_

_**Let's just say, Wolfe dosen't need another sensory deprivation massage.**_

_**WHy not?**_

_****_"Er.. WOlfe?" Daisy stares as we sit in the car.

"Yes?" Wolfe stares back blankly.

"Where'd you get the Ipod?"


End file.
